


Praise

by Astray



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, rated m to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: Fox's always had a very good mouth. And Wolffe would never fail to remind him.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Praise

Wolffe purred, gently running his thumb along Fox’s lower lip, coaxing his fingers into Fox’s mouth. 

"You have such a good mouth, _ner kar'ta_... so soft, so warm." He allowed Fox to lick his fingertips before withdrawing. "So eager. No, keep your eyes closed, love." He bent to kiss Fox lightly, teasing him. "Shall I let you have a taste? You've been so good to me." Praises always worked wonders with Fox - they were well-deserved. 

"Please!" Fox's voice was barely a strained whisper. 

"I can't get enough of you. But," his smirk was audible, "please whom?"

"Sir, please." 

"Good man." 


End file.
